


34 минуты

by Wintersnow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experimentation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок решает поставить эксперимент с зрительным контактом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	34 минуты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [34 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334589) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



— Джон, можно тебя?

Джон не поднимает взгляда от ноутбука. Щипки скрипичных струн еще не прекратились, так что и ему не нужно отвлекаться.  
— Для чего?

— Просто эксперимент.

Точно, будто это хоть что-то проясняет.  
— Какого рода, на сколько, и придется ли мне что-нибудь держать?

— Психология, тридцать четыре минуты, и только если сам захочешь, — твердо отвечает Шерлок. Щипки — «пиццикато», — поправляет тот, кто читает чужие мысли — прекращаются.

Джон поднимает голову. Шерлок развалился на кушетке, держа скрипку, как укулеле. Его халат раскинулся вместе с ним, прикрывая диванные подушки, а футболка задралась над бледным животом.

— Психология какого рода? — спрашивает Джон. — Потому что, кажется, тебя в моей голове уже и так достаточно.

— Если скажу, это повлияет на результаты. — Шерлок поворачивает голову, нелепо изогнув шею. — Тебе не нужно подписывать отказ от претензий или делать еще что-нибудь нудное в том же духе.

— Мне _стоит_ подписать отказ?

— Если хочешь.

Не отрицательный ответ.

Джон обдумывает это.

— Ладно, хорошо. Тридцать четыре минуты?

— Тридцать четыре минуты, — подтверждает Шерлок. — Если начнем сейчас, успеешь захватить начало «Званого ужина».

Это Джон тоже обдумывает.  
— Итак, что мне делать?

Шерлок широко улыбается и садится, аккуратно устраивая скрипку сбоку. Он вскакивает, расставляет кресла напротив друг друга и демонстративно усаживается в свое.

Разлогинившись из электронной почты и закрыв ноутбук, Джон садится напротив Шерлока. Кресла стоят довольно близко, и из-за Шерлоковых излишне длинных ног задача уместить ступни и колени становится для Джона затруднительной. Как только он устраивается, Шерлок делает что-то в своем мобильнике.

— Первый сигнал прозвучит через тридцать минут, второй — через тридцать четыре, — поясняет Шерлок. — Все это время мы будем сидеть на месте. Как только прозвучит первый сигнал, мы прекратим разговаривать и будем поддерживать зрительный контакт до второго сигнала. Ближайшие полчаса ни один из нас не должен проявлять легкомыслие, пренебрежительность или осуждение. Мы будем говорить искренне.

— То есть вести себя как порядочные человеческие существа, — догадывается Джон.

— Скучно, знаю, просто делай как я.

Джон легонько фыркает.  
— Ладно, давай.

— Я выберу первоначальный предмет обсуждения, и продолжим разговор в рамках заданной общей темы. За исключением этих условий, просто делай то, что посчитаешь естественным.

— А что ты собираешься делать потом? — спрашивает Джон, и это не столько вопрос, сколько подколка.

У Шерлока загораются глаза, и выглядит это, откровенно говоря, немного пугающе.  
— Готов?

— Секунду… — Джон выключает свой мобильник. — Вот. Вперед. — Полчаса болтовни, а потом столкновение взглядов. Он справится.

Шерлок запускает таймер. Кладет телефон на подлокотник своего кресла и говорит:  
— Что ж, отлично.

— Итак, тема? — подталкивает Джон.

Шерлок подается вперед. Очень пристально разглядывает лицо Джона, а потом вовсе отводит глаза.  
— Так, — говорит он и снова возвращается взглядом к Джону. Уперевшись локтями в колени, Шерлок складывает ладони вместе и выдыхает через соединенные пальцы. — Это гораздо сложнее, чем я предполагал.

— Хорошо, — говорит озадаченный, но заинтригованный Джон. — У нас есть полчаса, не торопись.

Шерлок буравит взглядом Джона.  
— Когда, — начинает он и замолкает. Шерлок выглядит до смешного раздосадованным. — Когда, — цедит он снова, — мы были детьми. — Кажется, будто Шерлок сейчас глотает что-то отвратительное, а может и пытается вытошнить это обратно. — Когда мы были детьми, Майкрофт представлял собой идеального старшего брата. — Точно, второй вариант. — Я обожал его, — признается Шерлок.

Джон сражен наповал.

— Пока мне не исполнилось четыре, он совершенно не уделял мне внимания. Семь лет — большая разница в таком возрасте. Но потом все изменилось. Я пробирался к нему в комнату и читал его учебники. Настоящие учебники, а не эти бессмысленные книжки для детей с нереалистичными картинками вместо диаграмм. И тогда… — чуть кивает Шерлок, разговаривая с плечом Джона. Последующая фраза сказана тихо и невнятно: — С этого момента начались пять лучших лет моего детства.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Джон.

— Все, — отвечает Шерлок, это слово ворочается на языке, словно сладкое послевкусие. — Джон, Майкрофт был единственным интересным человеком во всем мире. Единственным на долгие годы. Ты не поверишь, какую власть это давало ему надо мной. Я спроваживал нянек с тех пор, как научился ползать, и вдруг стал вести себя идеально.

— Ты? — спрашивает Джон, не успев остановиться. Он не знает точно, не считается ли это нарушением правил.

— Абсурд, не правда ли?

— И когда ты говоришь, что вел себя «идеально»… — начинает Джон.

— Я прекратил делиться наблюдениями вслух на публике, — отвечает Шерлок.

— Погоди, так ты делал выводы о людях, когда тебе еще было четыре? — Учебники это одно, а вот это — совсем другое.

— Я подмечал детали всю свою жизнь, — снисходительно говорит Шерлок. — Ушло какое-то время, чтобы сопоставить, что к чему, но различать шаблоны было достаточно легко. Как-никак я их искал. — Он замолкает и сцепляет руки, роняя их на колени. — Майкрофт оказывал огромную помощь в этом вопросе.

— Провели немало времени за игрой в «Улику», да? — Сказав это, Джон морщится, еще даже до того, как выражение лица Шерлока успевает поменяться. — Прости.

— Ты отвечаешь шутками на неудобные ситуации, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я ставлю тебя в неудобное положение. Можем прекратить, если хочешь.

— Все в порядке, — качает головой Джон. — Прости, все хорошо. — Он подвигается на кресле, наклоняясь вперед. — Так что вы вдвоем делали?

Взгляд Шерлока опускается на колени Джона да там и остается.

— Клянусь, я не буду подтрунивать, — обещает Джон. — Ты не поверишь, какие глупости я отчебучивал, когда был ребенком.

Губы Шерлока изгибаются.  
— Готов поспорить, что поверю.

— Да, точно, — со смешком признает Джон. — Если задуматься, полагаю, никто из нас не перерос лазание по крышам. Не скажу, что мы с Гарри когда-нибудь этим занимались.

— Майкрофт не лазал со мной по крышам.

— Тогда что он делал?

— Руководил препарированием.

Джон должен бы вытаращиться на него, но почему-то не слишком удивляется.  
— Хорошо, — медленно тянет он. — Препарированием чего?

— Домашние убийства, — отвечает Шерлок. — В нашем старом доме были огромные окна. Птицы постоянно в них залетали. Я как-то стащил их из компостной кучи, когда о них «позаботились», а Майкрофт принес ножи и сказал мне, где с ним встретиться. Нас так и не поймали. По крайней мере, пока мы были вдвоем. На третий раз я попытался сделать это в одиночку, мамуля меня нашла и закатила истерику.

— Моя мама тоже к этому не особо хорошо отнеслась, — говорит Джон.

Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него. В случае Шерлока это о многом говорит.

— Я делал это не для развлечения, — добавляет Джон. — Когда мы были маленькими — я и Гарри, — у нас была кошка, и однажды соседская собака до нее добралась. У кошки был выгрызен громадный кусок из бока. Гарри первая нашла животное, и когда она взяла его на руки, ну… половина внутренностей вывалилась. Во всяком случае, было похоже на то. — Он кривится. — Это был самый громкий крик из всех, что я слышал от сестры. Гарри запретила родителям хоронить Лавину…

— У тебя была кошка по кличке Лавина, — недоверчиво перебивает Шерлок.

— Она была белой, толстой и вечно роняла все подряд, ясно?

Шерлок улыбается. На чьем-то еще лице это показалось бы легким мышечным спазмом, но в отношении Шерлока считается за улыбку.  
— Продолжай.

— Как я и говорил, — подчеркивает Джон, — Гарри не разрешала родителям закопать кошку в таком виде. Она ужасно себя чувствовала из-за этого происшествия с внутренностями. Даже не могла смотреть на кошку, настолько виноватой себя считала. И я просто подумал: «Я могу это сделать». Я надел перчатки и затолкал внутренности в дыру от укуса. В то время это было довольно-таки отвратительно. — А сейчас он сталкивается с травмами настолько худшими, что бедная кошка уже кажется почти смешной. — На самом деле, хуже всего было с шерстью. То, что я спрятал кишки, ничуть не помогло с кровью на белой шерсти.

— А Гарри?

— Сказала, что это была самая отвратительная вещь, когда-либо сделанная человеком, но обняла меня в благодарность. Сначала загнала меня в душ, но все же. — Он едва пожимает плечами.

— Сколько тебе было?

— Двенадцать, вроде бы. Мы уже изучали основы препарирования в школе — думаю, только по этой причине мне разрешили заняться кошкой. Ну, и выплакавшая все глаза Гарри тоже оказала некоторое влияние.

Шерлок задумывается.  
— Майкрофт бы никогда не сделал такое для меня.

— Справедливости ради, Майкрофту никогда бы и не понадобилось делать такое для тебя, — подмечает Джон.

— Верно, — признает Шерлок. А потом: — Ты из-за этого стал хирургом?

— Только оглядываясь в прошлое. А вообще я просто больше всего любил биологию, и у меня были твердые руки. И еще я всегда хотел быть солдатом, совершенно по-мальчишески. — Признаться в этом оказалось совсем не так сложно, как могло бы. — А что случилось после пяти лет?

— Что?

— Ты сказал: лучшие пять лет твоего детства, — отваживается Джон. Он даже не думает, что Шерлок не ответит.

— О, — говорит Шерлок. — Майкрофт уехал в университет и продался.

Джон вскидывает брови.

— Он начал врать мамуле. Не о чем-то вроде того, где он пропадал весь день — о важных вещах. Она никогда не замечала. А я никогда не говорил, но он не был до конца уверен, что не скажу. На тот момент у него было гораздо меньше возможностей меня подкупить. Я тогда уже сам освоил карманные кражи и вскрытие замков. Он очень встревожился, узнав, что эти козыри обесценились.

Джон проводит нехитрые подсчеты.  
— Тебе было девять.

— Он думал, что будет обладать властью надо мной по меньше мере до моего одиннадцатилетия. Наши отношения так и не восстановились.

Джон еще что-то считает.  
— Он поступил в университет, когда ему было шестнадцать?

Шерлок кивает.  
— Мамуля заставила его на год задержаться дома. Она сказала, что пятнадцать — это действительно еще слишком рано. — Он замолкает, а потом качает головой. — Нет, она не подозревала его в сексуальных связях, только беспокоилась об этом.

— Мне действительно не хочется ничего знать о сексуальной жизни твоего брата.

— Никому не хочется, — соглашается Шерлок. — Хотя мамуля думала, что ей это интересно — в смысле защиты сына, — но он позволил ей умереть в неведении. — Он подается вперед. — Скажи, на что это похоже? Когда родная сестра открывается родителям.

Джон моргает, слегка перенастраивая свое мировоззрение — судя по всему, это всё-таки была не просто детская вражда, — а потом отвечает:  
— Это сильно зависит от того, кто на заданный момент пьет.

— Полагаю, так и есть. Отец или сестра?

— Сестра, а потом отец, — отвечает он, и ему почему-то очень легко рассказать Шерлоку. Этот человек все равно узнает — так или иначе, — с согласия Джона или без такового. Это странно освобождает. Он рассказывает об эффекте домино в доме Уотсонов: от дочери к отцу, от отца к матери, от матери к сыну — волна расстройства, разделившая семью сильнее, чем просто на половинки.

— Тебе нравился твой отец? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Уверен, ты его любил. Но симпатия внутри семьи вещь гораздо более шаткая.

— Я любил его до того дня, когда он ударил маму, — ловит себя на этих словах Джон.

— Мой отец меня боялся, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я всегда думал, что такой вариант предпочтительнее обратного.

— Возможно, — говорит Джон.

Их ноги соприкасаются, устроенные рядом друг с другом: голени, колени и частично бедра. Так тепло и удобно. Джон смотрит в глаза своего соседа и не ощущает особого принуждения продолжать разговор. Он понимает, что ему хорошо. До странного хорошо.

Они немного подвигаются. Недостаточно, чтобы разрушить контакт. Подтверждение. Шерлок бросает взгляд на мобильник на подлокотнике своего кресла, и Джон осознает, что не хочет, чтобы прозвучал сигнал.

Проходит еще минута, и Шерлок спрашивает:  
— Ты хотел стать солдатом из-за матери?

— Из-за себя, — поправляет Джон. — Просто потому что мог.

Шерлок медленно улыбается.  
— Наилучшая из причин.

— А что насчет тебя? Ты хотел стать консультирующим детективом ради матери?

Улыбка блекнет.  
— Я лишь хотел быть ее сыном, — говорит Шерлок. — Это было достаточно просто, пока она не решила обратное.

— Ты открылся ей.

— Да.

— С кем?

Шерлок насмешливо фыркает.  
— Чтобы быть геем, не нужно заводить бойфренда. Вот только мамуля видела это в другом ключе.

— Моя мама тоже пыталась переубедить Гарри, — признается Джон. — Однако у той была подружка, это в некоторой степени поставило точку.

— Я пытался сделать так же, — говорит Шерлок. — Среди всех скверных решений в моей жизни это по всем статьям бьет даже кокаин.

Джон смеется, сам того не желая. Вероятно, это наполовину обусловлено потрясением. А потом он думает, что надо достать оранжевое одеяло. В итоге разражается сдавленным смехом.

Шерлок тоже смеется.

— Скажи, что это был не Себастьян.

— Это было бы против правил, — говорит Шерлок.

— Мне нужно отбелить мозг, — отвечает Джон.

— Сам виноват.

— Ты говорил ему, что он хуже, чем наркозависимость? — шутит Джон.

— К несчастью, он принял это за комплимент.

Джон смеется до колик.

— Прости, это была ложь, — признается Шерлок.

— Я понял, — хрипит Джон. — Но все равно смешно.

— Кокаин был после университета.

Смех обрывается.

У Шерлока теплые ноги, что удивительно при его худобе, и они остаются неподвижны, пока их хозяин ждет реакции. В итоге Джон останавливается на вопросе:  
— Это было еще и после смерти твоей мамы?

— Не связано, но да.

Джон колеблется еще мгновение. Так и не встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, он смотрит на мобильник.  
— Не возражаешь, если я спрошу, как ты соскочил?

— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок. Он кажется удивленным. — Я и не соскакивал. Гм. Это все Майкрофт. Очевидно. Последняя власть, которой он обладал надо мной.

Джон молчит. Кончики его пальцев касаются колена Шерлока, а ладонь лежит на его собственной ноге. У Шерлока удивительно мягкие пижамные штаны. 

— Это было до неприличия просто, но все равно значило, что я наконец-то выиграл, — говорит Шерлок. — Он начал с неправильной тактики, продолжал говорить мне, что я только подтверждаю правоту отца в отношении меня, будучи слабым, будучи глупым, и так далее. И я отсек все варианты, пока ему не пришлось подкупить меня.

— Он открылся, чтобы ты соскочил с наркотиков.

— Очевидно.

В глазах Шерлока есть что-то такое — не совсем правильное, не его. Не то чтобы оно было неверно. Просто это не он. Это не тот человек, который упорно утверждает полиции, что он социопат. Это кто-то еще, с теми же серыми глазами и густыми темными волосами, кто-то, чья рука крепко сжимает пальцы Джона.

— Я помню, как думал, — говорит этот новый человек, — что если он не сдержит слово, я получу обоснование. Что я буду прав, а он — нет. Что это действительно будет настолько просто. 

— Но вышло не так.

— Конечно не так. — Шерлок сжимает руку, больно. Наверное, это не должно успокаивать, но почему-то успокаивает. — Каким-то образом, по мнению отца, ситуация с Майкрофтом оказалась моей виной. Неважно, что он был сексуально активен еще до того, как у меня прошло половое созревание, каким-то образом это была моя вина. Что было даже еще нелепее, чем отцовские обвинения в том, что из-за меня у мамули слабое сердце. На то были хотя бы какие-то основания. Никто не скажет, что я не обеспечивал ее чрезмерным количеством причин для стресса.

— Ты не убивал свою маму, — говорит Джон.

— Я знаю, — рявкает Шерлок. Он отворачивается, а потом снова смотрит на Джона, задрав подбородок. У него бледная вызывающая шея. Только у Шерлока может быть вызывающая шея. — Я никогда не брал вину за это на себя.

— Не тебе брать, — отвечает Джон.

Они поворачивают руки, соприкасаясь ладонями. Пальцы скорее обхватывают, чем переплетаются, и Шерлок большим пальцем поглаживает запястье Джона.

Это приятно, в каком-то смысле.

Это приятно во многих смыслах.

Они уже какое-то время сидят, наклонившись вперед. Их лица близки, а у Шерлока ясные глаза. Он оценивающе смотрит на Джона, прижимая большой палец к его запястью. 

— Проверять надо не так, — говорит Джон. — Так ты запутаешься, потому что будешь ощущать еще и свой собственный пульс. Запястье в этом плане место малоэффективное.

— Приглашаешь меня коснуться твоей шеи?

— А тебе нужно?

Шерлок не отпускает его руку. Шерлок не отпускает его взгляд. Он держит его и продолжает держать. Это кажется правильным. Лучше, чем просто правильным.

Джон опускает взгляд на их руки, на свои часы. Первый сигнал прозвучит через две минуты, и он знает, знает с абсолютной уверенностью, что такое больше не повторится никогда. Разговор закончится, момент уйдет, и он никогда настолько не привлечет внимание Шерлока.  
— Я не знал, — говорит Джон. — До того как умерли родители — не сказать, чтобы я поддерживал общение с отцом, заметь — я просто не знал. Всегда была девушка, за которой можно приударить. До Афганистана. — Показывается кончик языка: пересохший язык пытается увлажнить пересохшие губы. — А там девушек не было.

— Кто? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Никто, — отвечает Джон. Он чувствует, как собственный пульс под большим пальцем соседа пускается вскачь. Его рука, его левая рука лежит в ладони Шерлока. И совсем не дрожит. — Не нужно быть с кем-то, чтобы быть би.

Шерлок улыбается, очень слабо.

— Зато помогает с порно-образами, — добавляет Джон, и они оба разражаются хохотом. И все еще смеются, когда звучит сигнал на телефоне.

Жестом левой руки Шерлок заставляет сигнал замолкнуть, а потом делает то же самое с Джоном, положив палец ему на губы. Эффект электризующий. Смех замирает во рту, преображаясь в звук, который нельзя распознать как присущий Джону Уотсону. Потому что он не издает таких звуков — растерянных и жаждущих.

Шерлок не убирает руку, и Джон перестает дышать, кажется, не может вдохнуть.

А Шерлок может. Вдох. Выдох. Грудь под старой футболкой наполняется и опадает, плечи в синем халате поднимаются и опускаются.

Джон дышит вместе с ним. Воздух приходит к нему, огибая палец Шерлока, огибая это неизменное, спокойное прикосновение. Рука болит от долгого держания в одной позе, но он отпустит своего соседа не скорее, чем спасательный круг.

Четыре минуты.

Он не думает, что сможет вытерпеть четыре минуты.

Их лица так близко, слишком близко. И никто не отодвигается. Джон прижимается ближе, к этому прикосновению, к этим серым глазам, и хочет всосать пальцы Шерлока. Как давно ему хотелось это сделать?

Он быстро опускает взгляд, замечая приоткрытые губы и неглубокое дыхание. Рука Шерлока на его лице сдвигается — до того прижимавшийся к губам указательный палец теперь твердо и решительно приподнимает подбородок. Джон встречается взглядом с Шерлоком.

Его глаза всегда были такими?

Их сцепленные руки расслабляются, горячие и податливые. Теперь очередь Джона двигаться, цепляться большим пальцем за палец Шерлока и поглаживать тонкое запястье. Левая рука Шерлока соскальзывает с подбородка Джона на шею — большой палец на щеке, ладонь — у лица. Джон тут же подается вперед, и Шерлок упирается своим лбом в его, глаза широко раскрыты и потемнели. Расстояние уже слишком мало, чтобы Джон мог нормально видеть Шерлока, но он знает, что у Шерлока таких проблем нет. Шерлок смотрит в самую суть Джона, и одобряет, и желает, и Джону ничего не хочет сильнее.

Дыхание снова перехватывает. Это уже даже неважно. Джон прекрасно знает, _что_ кружит ему голову. Он обвивает ногу Шерлока своей, а тот сгибает колени, зажимая ступню Джона между своей голенью и креслом. При этом их колени трутся друг о друга. При этом Шерлок испускает стон.

Джон приподнимает подбородок, подается вперед и получает отпор. Шерлок отдергивает голову, блокирует его. Теперь на губах Джона большой палец, большой палец Шерлока. И Джону глубоко наплевать на то, что это смешно и безумно, а Шерлоку придется дать множество ответов. Потом будет предостаточно времени.

Джон вбирает в рот палец Шерлока и закрывает глаза. Их невозможно держать открытыми. Он прижимается языком к пальцу, и пробует на вкус, и понятия не имеет, хотел ли этого полчаса назад. А потом он думает, что ему все это снится. А потом Шерлок издает этот звук, и Джон знает: точно, снится.

Шерлок выпускает руку Джона, чтобы обхватить его голову, сжать ухо и волосы. Глаза и рот Джона распахиваются, когда он вспоминает про собственные руки, и вот они с Шерлоком цепляются друг за друга. Они держатся так крепко — руки на плече или шее, пальцы запутались в волосах. Воздух между их ртами разгорячен неглубоким дыханием, и это больно. Больно желать так сильно, желать и ждать, не давать глазам закрываться, когда глаза Шерлока так темны и полуприкрыты — веки опущены, а зрачки расширены. Его глаза прямо тут, они были прямо тут столетиями. Четыре минуты, господи, как же долго тянутся четыре минуты, они просто не могут длиться настолько долго.

Соприкосновение носами, один раз и еще. Это слабая замена, поддразнивание в абсолюте, и Джон бы уже кричал, если бы не был совершенно уверен: Шерлок в таком же отчаянии. В тот момент, когда прозвучит сигнал, в ту же самую секунду, Джон зацелует Шерлока до полусмерти. Он не знает, что будет дальше, даже задуматься об этом надолго не может, но знает, чего хочет до боли.

Быстрее, чем ему думается: электронный писк, шлепок ладони, удар об пол замолкшего мобильника, губы, жестко прижавшиеся к его губам.

Джон открывает рот, язык к языку, столкновение зубов и губ, воздуха и жара. Влажное и мягкое вместо привычно жесткого и неподатливого, отталкивание и притягивание, помноженное на безумие. Это Шерлок, в каждой частичке. Джон зарывается пальцами в теплые завитки волос, а руки Шерлока обхватывают его горло — приятнейший намек на удушение, что он когда-либо знал.

У Джона вырывается смешок, неожиданно близкий к истерическому, и вот он уже смеется в поцелуй, крепко прижимая Шерлока к себе, когда тот пытается отодвинуться.

— Ты сумасшедший, — выдыхает Джон, прижимаясь губами к одной из этих невозможных скул. Их ноги переплетены настолько плотно, насколько это в человеческих возможностях, если сидеть в двух разных креслах. — Мы оба окончательно сошли с ума.

— У меня пытливый ум, — возражает Шерлок, притягивая его к себе, нетерпеливо, требовательно и чудесно. — А теперь забирайся на колени.

— Это, постой, так ты этого…

_— Очевидно._

Что.  
— Погоди. — Поцелуи не прекращаются. Вот только он и не хочет, чтобы они прекращались. Вот только им правда стоит прекратиться. — Погоди-погоди-погоди. Ты, что ты, ты только что…

— Промыл тебе мозги близостью? Да. — Шерлок затаскивает его на себя, и Джон поддается слишком уж охотно для того, кто услышал последний кусочек информации. Даже то, что Шерлок сейчас делает с его ухом, не должно нивелировать эффект от признания, но они так близко, и прикасаются, и недостаточно близко.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джон, и прямо сейчас он не способен сделать разумный выбор. — Черт, почему?

— Казалось более эффективным, чем флирт, — признается Шерлок на тяжелом выдохе.

Джон смеется.

Джон смеется и, кажется, не может остановиться. Шерлок подвигает его, и тело Джона подчиняется, усаживается на бедрах Шерлока, ноги сложены, спина выгнута, лоб у бледного горла. Он смеется и держится за Шерлока, а руки Шерлока, такие напряженные и крепкие, лежат у него на спине.

Ошеломленный, Джон вздыхает и останавливается. Кажется, будто все вокруг вращается, а то, что Шерлок съедобно пахнет, не особо помогает. Гул пронизывает кожу, словно вибрирует кровь, и, врач он или нет, он не сможет сказать, что это не так. Джон утыкается носом в кожу и задерживает дыхание, он не осознает, что сделал первое, пока не завершает второе. Его разум не покидает мысль о том, что тридцать секунд назад, минуту или, может быть, две, они были на грани того, чтобы заняться сексом.

Он застывает, но Шерлок напряжен куда сильнее.

— Джон? — зовет Шерлок, осторожно и тихо, словно не знает точно, что сделал не так, только лишь, что сделал.

— И на чем ты основывался? — спрашивает Джон. Он подвигается, опираясь на подлокотники, чтобы сесть поперек коленей Шерлока, а не прямо на возбужденном члене. Его задница прижата к одному подлокотнику, а колени — к другому, икры лежат вдоль бедра Шерлока. Так немного неловко, учитывая, что оба еще возбуждены, но куда удобнее для коленей, чем если бы он на них опирался. — Просто чтобы я знал, чего ждать. — Он подталкивает плечом руку Шерлока, пока тот не понимает, что от него требуется и не обнимает его.

Шерлок рассматривает Джона, с чем-то средним между настороженностью и ласковостью во взгляде. На расстоянии вдоха от поцелуя — такая дистанция между их лицами внезапно оказывается совершенно уместной.  
— Я тебе скину ссылку по электронной почте. Я сделал небольшие отступления от оригинального исследования.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон. Он клянется себе, что прочтет всё, прежде чем они хоть насколько-то близко подберутся к кровати. И он почти уверен, что сможет сдержать это обещание. Какими бы непривычными ни были ощущения, это чувство быть новым не может. Оно слишком избитое. Слишком знакомое. Или, быть может, так он только убеждает себя. Он не знает точно, имеет ли это значение, и такое незнание, скорее всего, дурной знак. — Итак, — продолжает он. — Себе тоже промыл мозги?

Шерлок отводит взгляд. Он не говорит ни слова, но его лицо заливается краской еще сильнее, чем когда они целовались.

Кажется, сейчас подходящее время для самодовольства. Даже когда Джон сидит на коленях другого мужчины — на месте, традиционно предназначенном для кого угодно, только не для злорадствующего победителя, — это получается до абсурдного легко.

Джон целует Шерлока в щеку и осторожно замирает так, пока не получает ответный поцелуй. Нежный и мягкий, и Джону явно нужно как можно быстрее прочитать это психологическое исследование, прямо перед тем как он отправится покупать презервативы. Их губы размыкаются с тихим звуком, к которому он легко сможет привыкнуть.

— Лучшее использование часа, что я видел за последнее время, — говорит он.

— Я покажу тебе лучшее, — снисходительно отвечает Шерлок. Его левая рука обвивает спину Джона, а ладонь сжимает затянутое в джинсу бедро. Его правая рука лежит высоко на бедре Джона, идеально спокойно, выбешивающе неподвижно.

— Деликатность не твой конек, Шерлок.

Человек под ним закатывает глаза и прижимается ближе, утыкаясь носом в край уха Джона.  
— Если бы ты не был таким идиотом, — ворчит Шерлок, горячо дыша, — то заметил бы, что очень даже мой.

Как только мысли Джона соберутся воедино, у него будет более достойный контраргумент.

— Но раз уж мне приходится всё разжевывать… — Губы скользят по коже под линией роста волос — медленное движение от уха к виску и обратно. — Мы встанем и воспользуемся нашими ноутбуками. Я пошлю тебе исследование. Пока ты будешь читать, я буду в своей спальне, обнаженный и — что еще важнее — нетерпеливый. — Щипок за ухо, затем острый укус, оставляющий дрожь после зарождающегося вздоха. — Если ты не закончишь до меня… — Он мрачно замолкает, поднимая руку с бедра Джона к его лицу. Пальцы сжаты, костяшки проводят по щеке, но ублюдок не доводит ими до губ, не принимает поцелуй, на который намекал.

— Дразнишь. — У Джона нет сил ни на что кроме задыхающегося обвинения.

Шерлок утвердительно мычит, а потом сталкивает Джона с коленей. Сказать по правде, он лишь подталкивает, а Джон слезает по собственной воле.

Каким-то образом им удается осуществить передачу сообщения с файлом без того, чтобы накинуться друг на друга, вероятно благодаря тому, что они держатся в противоположных углах комнаты. Когда Шерлок уходит, Джон тратит драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы смотреть ему вслед, неспособный видеть, но и неспособный не вслушиваться, как сознательно сброшенная одежда с легким шуршанием падает на пол.

Исследование длинное, но кое-кто предусмотрительно выделил непосредственно важные куски. Джон едва просматривает даже их, пока не добирается до того, что наверняка стоит учесть. Раздел предупреждений. Эмоциональное замешательство, сильное чувство привязанности или романтического влечения. Периоды душевного подъема, одержимости и ощущения, типично ассоциирующиеся с влюбленностью. В случае одной пары реальных объектов исследования — брак. На какую-то секунду Джона накрывает паника, когда он задумывается, не пытается ли Шерлок снова проявить деликатность, но потом он видит, что Шерлок сделал заметку на этот счет: «Статистическое неправдоподобие. Пожалуйста, не паникуй».

А потом:  
 _«Высокий риск сильнейшего краткосрочного влечения»._

И, после этого:  
 _«Долгосрочность приемлема. При условии твоей сговорчивости»._

Джон с решительным щелчком закрывает ноутбук. Отставляет его, хватает ручку и небрежно набрасывает записку на неиспользованной стороне учетной карточки. Широко улыбаясь, словно идиот, которым он совсем не прочь побыть, Джон бежит, бежит всю дорогу до открытой двери спальни своего соседа. А потом… что ж.

Потом все получается довольно мило.

 

_Я, Джон Х. Уотсон, подвергшийся воздействию эксперимента моего безумного соседа по квартире, настоящим даю свое информированное согласие на романтические и сексуальные отношения с вышеупомянутым и вовсе не деликатным безумцем. (Конечно я сговорчивый, тупой ты мерзавец.)_

_Доктор Дж.Х. Уотсон._

**Author's Note:**

> Относительно исследования. Автор руководствовался довольно занимательным исследованием нью-йоркского профессора Артура Аруна. Он выбирал совершенно незнакомых прежде людей, составлял пары. Главным условием было делиться личной информацией на протяжении 30, 60 или 90 минут, с последующим поддержанием зрительного контакта в течение 4 минут при полной тишине. Двое "подопытных" действительно поженились.


End file.
